


The Interview Aftermath

by Elemental_sorceress1



Series: Hello Dolly [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says. What happend after part six The Interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview Aftermath

Clint's furious by time they get back to the tower, he had been quiet for so long, and yet the anger had not dissipated, only grew stronger the more he thought about it. As soon as they enter the living room on the communal floor, Clint's grabs a pillow and throws it against the wall. Phil's calmly standing off to the side. Natasha's completely unfazed, taking a seat on the edge of a couch cushion. Bruce disappeared off to his rooms as soon as they got home. Steve stands beside Phil, obviously wondering how this is going to end. Stark is grabbing anything he wants to save and placing it safely out in the hall. Thor's just watching.

"Doesn’t look like my type, like she fucking knows my type" Clint nearly yelled.

"Clint" Phil said, voice calm and comforting.

"I'm tired of everyone assuming everything about me, it's SHIELD all over again" Clint ignored him, throwing another pillow. Phil starts walking closer to him, raising an eyebrow when Steve attempts to stop him, no matter how angry, Clint would never hurt him.

"It doesn’t matter what her or SHEILD or anyone else thinks Clint, as long as you know" Phil told him gently, hands resting on the broad shoulders of his younger lover.

"I'm tired of it" Clint sighed, letting Phil gently push him so that he's sitting on the couch before sitting beside him. Dolly jumping up a few seconds later and stretching out over both of their laps, head and front paws resting in Clint's, where she starts licking at his fingers and whining up at him. Clint smiles and pets her, running his fingers through her soft fur.

"Dolly doesn’t care what you did or what your type is, all she cares about is you, same as me" Phil said, turning Clint's head toward his own so he could kiss him.

XXX

After the interview, the paparazzi has a whole new obsession to go along with the continuing fascination with Dolly. Now they spend their days, and nights trying to snap pictures of Clint and Phil together. Phil's good at dodging and sneaking past them, and Clint's good at disappearing whenever he sees one, so they don’t get many. 

Phil has a picture cut out of a magazine tacked up on a bulletin board in his office, Stark put it there, but Phil didn’t take it down. In the picture Phil's got his hands resting on Clint's hips, Clint's arms wrapped around his neck as they kiss, Dolly lying on the ground at their feet. Stark even put the words 'Happy family' under the picture. Every time he's in Phil's office Clint smiles at the picture.


End file.
